Mistletoe
by Daisy Vibe
Summary: You pulled back first, needing to breathe, and found him looking at you with such an adorable expression you couldn't help but laugh as you reached up to throw your arms around his shoulders. "I think you got the mistletoe stuck in my hair again." Reid/Reader.


A/N: SO FLUFFY YOU WILL DIIIEEE! (Well, okay, maybe I'm exaggerating.) I have never written in this second-person, reader-based point-of-view before, so this is probably really rough around the edges - and for that, I sincerely apologize in advance.

Written to fill a request for an anonymous person on .com: "_Do you think maybe someone could please write a Drabble where the reader insists on decorating Reid's apartment for Christmas and then end up kissing for the first time while reaching for mistletoe? Thanks :)_"

* * *

><p>"<em>It's Christmaaasss<em>!" you cheered, carrying a cardboard box from the closet at the end of the hall to the living room (where every available space was already littered in boxes marked in big, bold sharpie – **CHRISTMAS!**).

Your friend and neighbor had been given a couple days off work after working an intense case in another state up further north. As such, he had made himself at home on the sofa in your apartment with his nose buried in one of the books from your bookshelf since nine that morning, while you busied yourself rearranging furniture and baking treats.

At your outburst, he looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow at you in a mixture of amusement and confusion. "You _do _know we have another twenty-four days 'til Christmas, right, (Y/N)?"

"Don't you go raining on my parade, Spencer Reid," you scolded him lightly, a small smirk pulling at the corners of your mouth as you waved your box-cutter at him warningly. "Christmas only comes once a year, and it's one of my favorite holidays. Therefore, in my household, every day leading up to December 25th is _Christmas_."

"Fair enough," he said, smiling as he watched you cut the tape from one of the many boxes in the room. Your enthusiasm for the holidays was one of your many endearing qualities and Christmas would be no exception.

"What about you?" you asked as you started to unload some decorations from the box and organizing them in specific piles on the floor in a way that only you would understand. "When are you planning on starting your Christmas decorating?"

Spencer hesitated, closing the book in his hands. "Um... w-well..."

You knew about his mother to an extent; he told you that she was sick – leaving out the diagnosis of her paranoid schizophrenia – and that he had her hospitalized in Vegas while he went to pursue his own life.

You also knew that, every year, he made a point to visit his mother around Christmas. This year, she was going on another trip – how Diana managed to swing a supervised trip over the holidays is beyond him, but it was fine; she was doing really well and deserved a nice getaway every now and then.

"I-I never really do any decorating because I always go spend the holidays with my mother in Vegas," he said. "But this year, she's going on a vacation. S-So, um... I mean, it's still early but I think everyone already has plans for the holidays. I probably still won't do decorations because it'll just be me."

"Just you or not, Christmas decorations always put everyone in better spirits," you said.

"I don't even own any Christmas decorations, (Y/N)," he said. "Like I said, I never had any need for them."

You raised an eyebrow before looking around your full living room before you gestured to all the boxes, "I have plenty to share."

"Really, (Y/N), I don't think I need –"

"Come on, Spencer! Think about how much fun it'll be," you insisted, grinning as you moved to sit on the floor directly in front of him. "I promise, if it'll make you feel better, I will do all the decorating _and_ I will take everything down when the holidays are over."

His eyes widened and he swallowed nervously, less aware of the conversation and more aware of just how close you had suddenly gotten. "U-Um..."

You pouted, pulling on your best puppy eyes and folded her hands in front of you as you watched him try to sink into the cushions in an attempt to put some distance between the two of you. "Pretty _please_, Spencer?"

"S-Sure?" he managed to croak.

"_YES_!" you cheered triumphantly, leaping to your feet in victory. "Okay, help me carry some of these boxes over to your apartment –"

He shook his head, "Wait, _now_?"

"Yeah, why not?" you shrugged. "I already have the boxes out. C'mon, Spencer, grab a box!" you said, already hoisting one up from the floor and carrying it out of your apartment.

Spencer sat on the couch another moment longer before shaking his head and setting the book he had been reading aside. He grabbed one of your many boxes and walked into the hall to meet you. You had already barged into his apartment with the spare key he had given you and you were tearing open the box you had brought in with you and sorting through the decorations.

-:-

"_Ta-da_!" you said, grinning proudly as you took a step back from the white tinsel tree the two of you spent the last hour decorating (technically, he only spent the first thirty minutes helping you decorate the little tinsel tree before his exhaustion from helping you decorate every nook and cranny of his apartment got the best of him and he collapsed on his sofa for the last half hour).

You turned, looking around his apartment to inspect it. "I think I out-did myself this year," you said proudly, grinning at your lightly snoozing from on the sofa. You smiled, watching him for a moment before looking around his apartment to see if you had missed putting anything up in your Christmas wonderland.

"Oh no!" you gasped, spotting the one small detail missing from your holiday masterpiece.

Spencer jerked upright, wide awake and alert. "What, what is it?" he asked, looking around for a sign of danger.

"Nothing serious," you said, chuckling as you walked by him and ruffled his already messy hair. "I just forgot a final finishing touch," you said. "I'll be right back!" you told him, before rushing out of his apartment and scurrying into yours.

You were back before he could even process you had left. You gave him a sly grin, grabbing a Command hook from your box of supplies before you grabbed a nearby chair and maneuvered it under the doorway leading down the hall of his apartment.

"What are you doing?" he asked, feeling anxious as he watched you stand on the tips of your toes on the rickety chair as you reached for the frame. "(Y/N), you're going to fall."

You rolled your eyes. "I'm not going to fall, Spencer," you said, sticking the Command hook perfectly in place over the archway. "In case you haven't noticed," you said, grinning at him as he came to stand next to you, to catch you in case you did fall, while you untangled the bundle of mistletoe to hang over the archway. "I have the grace and poise of a pageant girl – _ACK_!"

You hadn't been paying attention, but you had moved to reach one hand up to grab onto the wall, and had misjudged exactly _where _the wall was. You should know better by now than to talk and work at the same time.

_CRASH!_

You hit the ground, but the impact with the ground hadn't been nearly as hard as you were expecting.

_This must be one serious shag rug, _you thought as you opened your eyes to assess the damage.

You gasped, sitting up and scurrying back. "Oh my God!" you squeaked, peering down at your friend in surprise. "Spencer! Are you okay? I am so, _so _sorry," you apologized, watching him grimace as he sat up from the floor.

"I'm fine," he said, giving you a reassuring smile. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," you said. "I'm fine."

"You have something –" he started to say, reaching forward to grab the bundle of mistletoe that had tangled in your hair on your fall to the ground.

You stopped breathing for a second, watching him as he worked to untangle the mess from your hair before he pulled back, smiling at you as he held up the mistletoe.

"There," he said, holding it up between you.

"Th-Thanks," you managed to say, giving him a small smile of your own before you threw caution to the wind and leaned forward. You pressed your lips to his, daring nothing more than a chaste kiss. He tensed, and for a second, you worried that maybe you had crossed a line, but then he reached up to tangle one hand in your hair and the other cupping your cheek and maybe you weren't wrong in your assumptions that your friend liked you as more than a friend.

You pulled back first, needing to breathe, and found him looking at you with such an adorable expression you couldn't help but laugh as you reached up to throw your arms around his shoulders. "I think you got the mistletoe stuck in my hair again," you said, feeling a slight tug when he moved his hand.

He looked confused for a second, his eyes flitting from yours to your hair where, surely enough, the bundle had gotten re-tangled in the hair by your ear. "I am so sorry," he said, moving to untangle it again.

You laughed, leaning towards him as he worked to pull it from your hair without hurting you. When it had been freed, the two of you stood up and he easily managed to hang it on the hook you'd placed above the archway.

You frowned at him, "Now I feel like you're showing off."

"Not at all," he said, grinning down at you. "Did you know that mistletoe is actually a parasitic plant that will latch onto a host tree and practically kill the entire crown and replace whatever that tree was growing with its own –?"

"Just kiss me under the parasitic plant, Spencer," you said, grinning at him as you grabbed a fistful of his shirt in your hands.

He paused, raising an eyebrow before returning your grin. "Merry Christmas, indeed," he said, making you laugh before he pulled you towards him and kissed you.

* * *

><p>SIDE NOTE: I found the information on mistletoe from Wikipedia. Boom.<p> 


End file.
